The Undead
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Perang telah lama berakhir. Semuanya terkubur bersama legenda yang disebut-sebut sebagai The Undying. Rukia, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu bertemu dengan salah satu legenda yang dianggapnya tak ada. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Nafasnya tersengal menahan rasa letih yang menyerang. Di tengah gelap hutan, kepulan nafasnya terlihat jelas karena cuaca dingin. Kakinya tak berhenti berlari membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari lokasi keributan tak jauh di belakang. Luka yang membuka di kening sebelah kanannya membuat dia tak bisa melihat jelas karena darah yang terus-menerus mengalir. Udara dingin dan pakaian yang tercabik di sana-sini membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Luka gores dan luka memar terlihat di setiap kulitnya yang terekspos.

"Aaah… a-aaah… hentikan. Hentikan. Ugh!" kaki kecilnya tersangkut akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah dan membuatnya terjungkal ke tanah basah bekas hujan. Gambaran peristiwa mengerikan yang dilihatnya tadi membuatnya semakin panik. Kedua tangannya mengais tanah untuk meringkuk di bawah pohon, di sela-sela akarnya yang besar dan dahan yang menjuntai ke tanah.

Dia tak berhenti gemetar dan menggigil. Bunyi gemeletuk giginya samar terdengar di tengah angin hutan. Suara-suara itu masih bisa ia dengarkan. Hantaman metal, tangis, teriakan putus asa dan cipratan darah. Dia berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara itu dengan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tapi siapa sangka jika ia akan melihat dengan jelas peristiwa berdarah yang tengah terjadi. Seketika itu kedua tangannya menutup telinganya, berusaha memblokir suara-suara itu untuk tidak masuk semakin dalam ke rekaman indra pendengarannya. Bulir panas air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup terlalu rapat. Luka baru terbuka tatkala ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis.

Gambaran terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum gelap menjemput, adalah wajah ibunya yang tengah tersenyum ketika pedang berbau amis dan berlumur darah itu menembus jantungnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Kieli © Yukako Kabei & Shiori Teshirogi**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**A/N: niatnya sih one-shot. Tapi karena terlalu terlena… yaaaah… anda tahu seperti apa jadinya. Hehe… dapat inspirasi dari manga keren Kieli. Saya berharap kalau manga itu lebih dari dua volume.**

**Dibawakan untuk anda dari hiruk pikuk kebosanan yang saya sebut kehidupan.**

* * *

><p>Kedua matanya terbuka diiringi teriakan kecil dari bibirnya. Yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna kusam dan tangannya yang meraih ke atas. Nafasnya tersengal dan bulir keringat mengalir deras dari keningnya. Ketika deru nafasnya mendekati normal, ia berusaha mengamati keadaan di sekitar. Ternyata ia masih berada di tempat kemarin. Stasiun lama yang dibiarkan tak terurus. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena berbaring di atas kursi besi. Dari jendela sebelah kanannya, ia bisa melihat jajaran rel yang sudah tak terpakai.<p>

Ketika terlalu lama melihat ke arah samping, rasa pusing mulai kembali menyerang kepalanya. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia memijit pelan keningnya untuk membantu menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit. Ketika merasa cukup baikan, ia berdiri dan segera meninggalkan stasiun lama tersebut.

Mimpi tadi, adalah memorinya sembilan puluh delapan tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Kaki mungil yang terbalut sepatu flat hitam itu berjalan riang menuju taman kota. Gaun putih selutut yang dikenakannya melambai menyesuaikan langkah kakinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam beberapa buku yang ia bawa di depan dadanya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir kemerahannya ketika ia semakin mendekati pintu taman.<p>

Sesaat setelah ia melewati pintu gerbang taman yang besar dan tinggi, ia segera mengikuti jalan setapak di sebelah kiri. Ketika jalan setapak itu berbelok lima puluh lima derajat ke arah kanan, gadis mungil itu tetap berjalan lurus. Kini ia tak lagi menginjak beton jalan setapak, melainkan tanah semi kering berwarna hitam dengan sedikit rumput hijau dan daun-daun kering. Senyum kecilnya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Pohon besar dengan akar yang mencuat dari tanah dan ranting yang menjuntai ke bumi. Daun hijaunya yang lebat membuat suasana di sekitar pohon itu menjadi lebih sejuk daripada tempat lain. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlama-lama duduk di dahan pohon tengah sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa dari asrama.

Namanya adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang tinggal di asrama sekolah tak jauh dari taman kota. Ia selalu pergi ke tempat favoritnya ketika sekolah usai dan baru akan kembali ketika malam telah tiba. Walau ia selalu membuat pengurus asrama kewalahan karena tingkahnya dan membuatnya sering diberi hukuman, ia sama sekali tak berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini.

Dengan cekatan ia memanjat pohon yang ia kenal benar seluk-beluk batang dan rantingnya. Gaun putihnya sama sekali tak ia cemaskan karena ia sudah mahir memanjat. Bahkan ketika tulang tangan kirinya retak dua tahun lalu, ia tetap pergi memanjat dan menolak untuk berdiam diri di kamar asrama hingga kondisinya membaik.

Dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu, tak heran jika ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman di asrama. Bahkan ia tak punya teman sekamar walau ada dua ranjang yang disediakan. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, ia tak memiliki siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan bertahan hidup dengan mencuri di jalanan hingga akhirnya ia dipungut keluarga Kuchiki yang mengaku saudara jauhnya. Walau sekarang ia telah menyandang sebuah marga dibanding hanya nama kecil, tetap membuatnya berdiri di atas kedua kaki mungilnya. Beberapa tahun tak lama setelah ia diadopsi, kakak tirinya dan anggota keluarga lain ditemukan tewas dibantai di mansion dalam satu malam.

Tak mengherankan mengingat nama Kuchiki merupakan saingan terkuat bagi keluarga lain yang menggeluti bidang yang sama untuk penghidupan, politik. Rukia yang masih berumur sepuluh kala itu selamat karena ia berada di tempat favoritnya. Duduk meringkuk di sela-sela akar yang mencuat sambil menangis terisak mengingat teriakan kakak tirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk lari. Dua tahun setelah penyelidikan tiada henti, akhirnya kasus itu ditutup dari pengadilan karena tak banyak memiliki petunjuk dan bukti mengenai pelaku. Rukia sama sekali menolak untuk bicara karena ia tak mau mengingat lagi peristiwa itu dan sebagian ingatannya malam itu terhapus karena rasa panik yang berlebihan. Bahkan ia sempat koma selama satu minggu dan harus menjalani terapi bertahun-tahun karenanya.

Ia membuka salah satu buku di halaman seratus tiga yang sudah ia tandai dengan lipatan kecil di ujung halaman kemarin. Buku-bukunya yang lain ia letakkan di antara dahan rimbun yang tak akan membuatnya jatuh. Dengan bersandar di batang pohon yang semakin menua dan sinar matahari dari sela dedaunan, ia mulai tenggelam di dunia mini miliknya sendiri, imajinasi.

Dua jam berlalu sejak ia berkutat dengan kata-kata dalam buku mungil dengan sampul tebal berwarna coklat tersebut. Satu lagi buku sastra yang ia baca dan ia rekam jalan ceritanya di dalam otaknya. Matahari kini berada di ujung barat dengan warna keemasan dan semburat warna hijau kebiruan dan ungu di sela-sela sinarnya yang masih tersisa. Ini adalah waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia terlalu suka melihat warna sinar yang berbeda tiap harinya sampai matahari tenggelam sempurna. Dan kemudian, ia akan memanjat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi untuk menengadah ke atas, melihat langit hitam kebiruan dengan bulan di sebelah timur dan serakan bintang yang tak henti berkedip. Ia akan melihatnya sampai lehernya terasa sakit dan kaku dan badannya menggigil karena udara malam. Di saat itulah, baru ia akan kembali ke asrama.

Di saat kedua kakinya menapak tanah, ia melihat sejumput benda berwarna orange di sisi lain dari batang pohon. Ketika ia memiringkan kepala untuk menengok, ia tersentak dan terjatuh ke belakang, membuat gaun putihnya ternoda tanah dan debu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan nafasnya menjadi pendek. Tubuh yang bersandar itu tak bergerak dan sama sekali tak ada hawa kehidupan di dalamnya.

* * *

><p>Tangannya gemetar ketika ia menjulurkannya ke arah wajah di hadapannya. Ia menelah ludah untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa takut dan gugup yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia tersentak ketika melihat kedua mata di depannya terbuka dan ia kembali merasakan kerasnya tanah di punggungnya ketika sebuah tangan menutup bibir dan menindih tubuhnya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan laki-laki di atasnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange cerah yang lima detik lalu terdiam tak bernyawa.<p>

"Berhenti bergerak. Kau sungguh merepotkan." Suaranya yang sedikit parau dan rendah itu membuat tubuh Rukia semakin gemetar ketakutan. Ia mendengar kabar jika akhir-akhir ini ada pemerkosa yang suka berkeliaran di sekitar taman di malam hari. Pikirannya yang diliputi rasa panik membuatnya mengacuhkan fakta bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini bukan manusia.

"Heh… hehe… kenapa kau menangis, hm? Aku akan melepaskan bibirmu jika kau berjanji tak akan berteriak." Rukia hanya mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk pergi menjauh dari laki-laki aneh di hadapannya. Ketika ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari bibir Rukia, dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berteriak.

"AAAAAG-HMPH! HHHHMMM!" tangan besar itu kembali menutup rapat bibir Rukia. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras ketika ia menyadari jika laki-laki yang tengah menindihnya ini mempunyai kekuatan berkali-kali lipat darinya yang bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak. Merepotkan." Dengan tetap membungkam mulut Rukia, laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini ia membayangi tubuh Rukia dengan bertumpu pada tangan kirinya di tanah dan kedua kakinya yang masing-masing berada di samping kaki Rukia yang tertutup rapat. "Dengar, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Dan aku bukan pemerkosa, kau mengerti? Jadi jangan berteriak dan berhentilah menangis. Aku benci melihat air mata." Dan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tegas dan nada yang sedikit meninggi, laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

Perlahan Rukia duduk dan mengambil posisi sejauh mungkin dari si laki-laki. Dengan punggung tangan, ia mulai mengusap air matanya sebersih yang ia bisa. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan gaun putihnya yang kini benar-benar kotor karena tanah. Mengambil nafas panjang, Rukia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdegup kencang sejak tadi.

Ia melihat dengan seksama laki-laki yang tak jauh di dekatnya. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya. Bahkan Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas gerak ritmis dari dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun untuk mengambil nafas. Ketika pikirannya kembali jernih, fakta mencengangkan yang tadi ia ketahui kembali menginvasi kepalanya.

Dengan cepat diarahkannya kedua tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang hendak berteriak karena spontan. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar melihat laki-laki di hadapannya. Ini baru pertama kali baginya untuk melihat sesuatu di luar kebiasaan di samping arwah yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Selama hidupnya, Rukia tak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai bisa melihat arwah. Ia merasa kemampuan ini sudah ada bersamanya ketika ia lahir. Bahkan ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai kemampuannya yang satu ini. Ia sudah cukup dibenci untuk alasan yang tak jelas, dan ia tak butuh alasan lain untuk semakin dijauhi dan dibenci.

Laki-laki itu membuka mata kanannya dan menatap Rukia. Semakin lama ia menatap Rukia, semakin dalam kerutan yang berada di dahinya. "Aaah… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti menelanjangiku dengan dua mata besarmu yang berwarna violet itu."

Wajah Rukia terasa panas. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu sungguh vulgar dan membuat darahnya mendidih karena geram dan malu. Untuk sesaat, ia tak peduli jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang mati yang benar-benar hidup. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melontarkan tinju kirinya ke arah rahang laki-laki tersebut.

"AGH!" Rukia menarik kembali tangannya yang terasa nyeri sehabis membuat laki-laki vulgar di depannya merasakan sedikit sakit. Dengan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia mengusap jari-jarinya dengan rambut raven pendeknya. "A-apa-apaan kau, gadis kecil? Memangnya aku berbuat apa padamu?" laki-laki itu memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit sambil ia elus perlahan. Matanya yang kini ia tahu berwarna amber itu menatapnya lekat.

Dengan masih sedikit gemetar karena rasa sakit, Rukia berusaha menemukan suaranya yang entah kenapa menghilang sejak ia bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. "I-itu karena kau mengatakan hal yang vulgar! Dan jangan menyebutku gadis kecil! Aku ini sudah tujuh belas tahun, kau tahu? Kau bodoh atau apa? Hanya karena badanku yang mungil, bukan berarti aku ini masih kecil!" nafasnya tersengal ketika ia selesai meneriakkan beberapa pendapatnya kepada si laki-laki.

Laki-laki vulgar di hadapannya itu hanya menatap ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan punggung yang sedikit ditekan ke arah batang pohon secara reflek karena kaget dengan teriakan Rukia yang dianggapnya secara tiba-tiba dan berlebihan. Beberapa saat setelah meredakan rasa kagetnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya terasa sakit dan air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. "A-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ HAHAHA! Khhh~ khukhu…"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" berusaha menahan rasa malunya mati-matian, Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan mencengkeram erat gaunnya hingga akan meninggalkan bekas kusut.

"Heh… kau tahu kan?" setelah keadaan mulai sedikit tenang dan tanpa degup jantung yang terlalu kencang, Rukia menatap heran ke arah laki-laki yang kini tengah memandangi langit dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai ke batang pohon. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan santai di atas lutut kaki kanannya yang ia tekuk, sedangkan tangan dan kaki kirinya ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu apa maksudku." Dan laki-laki itu kembali menutup matanya sambil menunduk, berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Oh…" Rukia hanya menjawab laki-laki itu dengan santai. Bahkan ia kini tengah mengelus gaunnya yang tadi ia cengkeram kuat hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit terlihat lebih rapi.

"Oh?" dua pasang amber dan violet bertatapan seketika.

"Hm?" Amber dengan ekspresi heran dan kesal di dalamnya, violet dengan ekspresi heran total di dalamnya.

"AGH! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, gadis kecil!" laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya karena merasa sebal dan Rukia hanya diam menatapnya. Tentu saja setelah melempar kerikil ke arah kepala orange laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tahu tentangmu?" tanpa sadar Rukia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah laki-laki tersebut agar ia bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi wajahnya di bawah cahaya remang lampu taman yang terletak cukup jauh.

"Tahu saja." Jawaban yang hanya sekenanya itu membuat darah Rukia kembali mendidih. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia ingin memukul laki-laki vulgar di hadapannya hingga babak belur. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Tak baik pulang larut untuk gadis kecil sepertimu." Wajah laki-laki itu kini tersungging seringai kecil hanya untuk mengganggu Rukia.

"Huh!" Rukia hanya membuang muka. Merasa sebal karena lagi-lagi ia disebut gadis kecil. Tapi rasa kesalnya menghilang ketika ia mendengar suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari bibir si laki-laki. Dengan muka memerah, Rukia menatap lekat-lekat raut wajah si laki-laki yang tengah mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya untuk sekadar bersantai.

"Apa? Suka padaku?" wajah Rukia memerah hingga ke tengkuk lehernya. Terlihat jelas karena kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen.

"B-bodoh! Mana mungkin aku suka laki-laki vulgar seperti dirimu?" mata laki-laki di hadapannya terbelalak lebar mendengar sebutan yang diberikan Rukia khusus untuknya.

"Vu-vulgar?" rasa syok terlihat jelas di kedua mata si laki-laki. Rukia yang semakin memerah karena terus diperhatikan, semakin berteriak.

"Ya, vulgar! Dengan kata lain, kau itu laki-laki mesum—"

"H-hey! Kecilkan suaramu!" laki-laki itu terlihat panik. Tak ingin ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan salah sangka jika ia benar-benar orang mesum dan dibawa ke kantor polisi.

"—lagipula, sudah kubilang jangan sebut aku gadis keci-hmp!" mata Rukia terbelalak lebar ketika wajah si laki-laki itu berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tangannya yang besar sekali lagi menutup mulut Rukia. Mungkin jika laki-laki itu sedikit memperhatikan wajah Rukia ketimbang melihat keadaan sekitar, ia bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang kemerahan dan merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas dari balik telapak tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak. Merepotkan kalau ada yang salah paham. Susah payah aku mempertahankan image ini tahu! GEH!" dengan cepat laki-laki itu melepas tangannya karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit, laki-laki itu menatap sang pelaku yang menatapnya dengan alis yang bertekuk sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Rasakan! Beraninya menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu!" tanpa menunggu respon dari si laki-laki, Rukia berdiri dan membersihkan gaunnya sebersih mungkin. Dipungutnya buku-buku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tanah dan digenggamnya erat-erat. Tanpa sepatah kata, Rukia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang taman untuk kembali ke asrama. Kedua tangan yang memegang bukunya terlalu erat terasa sakit karena ia menyadari pandangan menusuk dari mata amber si laki-laki yang tengah menatap punggungnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa pandangan itu kosong.

* * *

><p>Dengan hati-hati ia membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya ke arah meja di paling ujung. Ia ingin sekolah hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin. Tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya, mengapa ia bisa tetap hidup walau sudah mati, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang berputar di kepalanya sejak kemarin.<p>

Tapi ia mengingat satu hal yang tak mungkin. Mengenai legenda di saat perang berlangsung lebih dari delapan puluh tahun yang lalu. Mengenai tentara yang tak bisa mati, _'The Undying.'_ Pikirannya hanya bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu, sebab ia baru kali ini bertemu orang hidup yang sudah mati tanpa mengalami pembusukan pada tubuh. Biasanya ia hanya melihat arwah di sekitarnya. Bahkan sekarang ada arwah seorang nenek tua yang tengah menatapnya makan dari bangku di depannya. Rukia hanya bersikap tak acuh karena ia selalu berada di sana ketika jam makan siang.

Kantin kini semakin penuh dengan gerombolan siswi yang datang. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan tak menyenangkan dari meja yang terpaut lima meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ia hanya tetap makan karena sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu. Setidaknya, sampai sekarang mereka tak berbuat apapun yang mencelakainya. Selama hal itu tak terjadi, ia akan tetap diam.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang, ia menyelinap keluar dari sekolah untuk pergi ke taman. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos dua mata pelajaran terakhir hari itu dengan alasan tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Daripada tak bisa berpikir dan semakin merasa penasaran, akan lebih bagus jika ia pergi untuk bertanya langsung pada laki-laki kemarin. Setidaknya ada satu hasratnya yang terpenuhi. Di dalam hati, ia hanya berharap laki-laki kemarin masih berada di sana hari ini.

Udara siang ini tak begitu panas, matahari sejak tadi timbul tenggelam di sela-sela awan putih yang tersebar terlalu banyak hari itu. Rok hitam sekolahnya yang berhenti di bawah lutut berkibar ketika ia berlari menjauhi sekolah lewat jalan belakang, jalan yang tertutupi rimbunan pohon dan semak. Jika ia mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah dihafalnya bertahun-tahun itu, ia akan sampai di samping gereja yang dekat dengan taman kota. Mulai dari sana, ia bisa berjalan santai sampai ke taman.

Keringat sedikit mengalir dari keningnya. Karena tak membawa apa-apa selain tubuhnya, ia menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan baju panjang seragam. Ada satu dua orang yang menatapnya heran karena berada di luar ketika jam sekolah tengah berlangsung. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya.

Ketika ia melihat siluet batang pohon besar itu, Rukia berhenti. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tak ada di sana. Tapi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, komentar menyebalkan apa yang akan dilontarkan laki-laki vulgar itu jika ia tahu kalau Rukia membolos sekolah hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya. Urat nadi di keningnya berkedut ketika menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan diasumsi laki-laki itu terhadapnya. Yang penting ia mendapatkan jawaban dan kepalanya tak lagi merasa sakit.

Rukia mengambil langkah kecil untuk mendekati pohon itu. Lagi-lagi ia berhenti karena mendapati bahwa tempat itu tak ada siapapun. Bahkan rumput di sekitar pohon itu tak terdapat jejak bekas telapak sepatu ataupun tubuh yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Sesaat ia merasakan sakit di dadanya, kecewa karena merasa kembali ditinggalkan sendiri—

"Hey!" Rukia terlonjak ketika suara berat itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit panik ia menoleh ke berbagai arah untuk mencari sang sumber suara. "Di atas. Di atas." Seketika itu ia mendongak dan matanya terbelalak mendapati laki-laki itu bergelantungan terbalik dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya di ranting. Rambut orangenya bergerak mengikuti ritme angin yang berhembus dan ia melambai santai pada Rukia dengan wajahnya yang tetap terlihat datar walau kerutan di dahinya masih tetap ada. Dan entah kenapa Rukia merasa semakin kesal.

* * *

><p>Sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk di ranting pohon dengan dipisahkan batang pohon yang lebar dan besar itu. Sudah lima menit berlalu dan mereka masih tetap diam. Di dalam otak mereka, ini seperti sebuah kompetisi. Siapa yang bicara duluan, dia yang kalah. Tapi karena mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tak suka kalah, mereka berusaha bertahan hingga tingkat ukur emosi yang mereka miliki mencapai titik puncak dan meledak bersamaan.<p>

"Hey!" "Oi!"

"Apa?" "Apa?"

"Geez… kau mau bicara apa gadis kecil?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Hhhh… kau yang datang kemari dan memasang wajah seperti itu. Mana mungkin tidak ada?" laki-laki itu memilin ujung poninya yang sudah melewati mata dan menyentuh bagian atas pipinya. Sejenak Rukia merasa ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya khayalannya saja? Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar manusia? Bagaimana kalau ia menertawainya? "Hey, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bicara kalau kau segitunya tak mau."

"B-bukan! Bukan seperti itu." Rukia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram erat rok sekolahnya.

"Hm? Lalu?" dari ujung matanya, Rukia bisa melihat mata amber laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya.

"Aku… hanya merasa tak enak kalau bertanya."

"Heeeh… kalau begitu, aku saja yang bicara. Kau dengarkan dan tak usah menyela." Rukia menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan hal apa yang akan diketahuinya. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ini…"

Laki-laki itu menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat ke arah awan yang bergerak pelan. Rukia menelan ludahnya ketika laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatapnya. "Tidak tertarik pada gadis dengan dada rata."

Rukia merasa gelap mata. Kepulan asap rokok yang dihembuskan laki-laki itu ke arah wajahnya membuat ia dengan cepat melayangkan tinju kanannya. Dengan suara hantaman yang terdengar memuaskan di telinganya, Rukia bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi ada laki-laki yang benar-benar vulgar itu. Tetapi laki-laki itu hanya menghindari tiap serangan Rukia dengan tertawa kecil.

Karena terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat laki-laki itu babak belur, Rukia sama sekali tak menyadari jika kakinya terpeleset dari ranting yang ia pijak. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Secara tak sengaja, yang bisa ia raih hanya tubuh laki-laki itu. Rukia membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang amber yang menatapnya lekat. Rokok yang ia hisap tergantung pasrah di sela bibirnya. Rukia merasa tak nyaman karena ia tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada laki-laki itu dan merasakan salah satu tangan kuat si laki-laki yang tengah menahan punggungnya.

"Heh… kau lucu sekali." Rukia menatap wajah laki-laki itu hingga tawa yang ia dengar dan lihat menghilang dan kembali menampakkan amber yang sempat tertutup karena tertawa. "Kalau kau berpikir aku ini _undying_, kau sama sekali tak keliru."


	2. Chapter 2: Two Painful Hearts

Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, yang bisa ia lihat adalah kegelapan. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang bisa membantunya untuk sekadar melihat siluet di sekelilingnya. Udara yang ia hirup serasa pekat dan memuakkan, membuat kepalanya serasa terhantam batu besar yang dilempar langsung dari atas tebing. Ketika ia berusaha menajamkan indera penciumannya itu, isi perutnya bergolak menuntut untuk keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk sekadar menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah mengedipkan mata dengan lemas dan berusaha menahan nafasnya selama yang ia bisa.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia ingat adalah wajah seorang wanita yang tersenyum ketika sebuah pedang menusuk jantungnya. Ia tak tahu siapa wanita itu. Jangankan sang wanita, ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya dan bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Semakin ia berpikir, semakin kepalanya berteriak untuk melepaskan diri dari lehernya.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, berat dan diseret. Ia bisa menduga kalau langkah kaki itu diambil besar-besar dan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Suara gemerincing kunci yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. Ia memejamkan matanya lebih erat dengan harapan sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, walau ia tahu hal itu hanya sia-sia.

Orang tadi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya sedikit, ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya dari lampu minyak yang dibawa orang tadi. Walau sedikit redup, ia bisa melihat sedikit postur tubuh gempal yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat jari-jari gemuknya mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya untuk menutup hidungnya. "Ukh… aku paling benci jika disuruh ke sini. Bagaimana bisa semua orang di sini bertahan?"

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tangan kanannya dipegang oleh jari-jari gemuk tadi. Dengan sedikit tarikan yang kuat, ia tersentak bangun dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas dua kakinya yang terasa kebas. Perubahan posisi yang tiba-tiba membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur dan bergoyang. Jika bukan karena jari-jari gemuk yang masih memegangnya, ia yakin ia sudah tersungkur di lantai dingin yang berkubang darah.

"Kau yang selanjutnya…" suara orang itu menggema. Dari ruang kecil yang ditempatinya bersama dengan beberapa orang lain yang tak bergerak, ia keluar dan diseret melewati koridor panjang yang gelap. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Yang ia tahu saat ini, dibanding tubuh gempal yang tengah menyeretnya, ia tiga kali lipat lebih kecil dan kurus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Kieli © Yukako Kabei & Shiori Teshirogi**

**Chapter 2: Two Painful Hearts**

**A/N: okeee… mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, bagian awal itu cuplikan masa lalu. Semoga gak membingungkan. Chapter kali ini ada sudut pandang Ichigo dan Rukia, tapi masih tetap pakai orang ketiga. Dan karena saya bukan seorang Kristen atau Katolik, tanpa ada maksud untuk melukai atau hal lain yang tak enak, saya minta maaf jika ada satu atau dua hal yang sekiranya keliru.**

"**bla bla bla" "bla bla bla" Jika ada seperti ini dalam satu baris, artinya dua tokoh yang bicara bersamaan dalam satu waktu. Saya gak mau ganti paragraf biar gak terkesan rancu. Dan maaf karena chapter sebelumnya belum saya cantumkan.**

**No name: Syukurlah kalau anda merasa jatuh cinta. Hehe... ah, mohon maklum, saya ini bukan tipe author yang bisa update kilat. Setidaknya butuh waktu satu minggu baru bisa/mau update. Khukhu...  
><strong>

**Dibawakan untuk anda dari serpihan ide yang saya pungut di tengah-tengah tumpukan selimut dan udara dingin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's PoV<strong>

Kepulan asap rokoknya melayang dan kemudian menghilang di tengah-tengah udara. Sejak tadi ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah air mancur yang hanya terlihat seperempatnya saja dari tempat ia duduk. Paha kanannya terasa kram karena kepala yang bersandar itu terlalu lama menyamankan diri. Ia sedikit merasa kesal. Pada awalnya, ia hanya ingin mengerjai gadis kecil berambut pendek itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ia yang telah dikerjai.

Sejak tadi gadis itu tak membuka matanya. Untuk lebih tepatnya, sejak ia berkata kalau dirinya adalah benar-benar seorang _undying_. Ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu masih menatap wajahnya dengan sepasang biru-violet yang terbelalak lebar dan rona merah di kedua pipi yang menurutnya imut. Detik kemudian, yang ia dapati adalah dua mata yang terpejam dan tubuh lemas yang merosot dari tangannya.

Secara spontan dan tak ada pikir panjang, ia melepaskan tangannya yang memegang dahan pohon untuk menahan tubuh si gadis agar tak jatuh. Tapi naas, karena kehilangan keseimbangan, gravitasi bumi yang masih berfungsi baik itu memaksanya untuk merasakan sedikit rasa tanah. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan punggungnya terhantam kuat. Udara serasa terkuras dari paru-parunya dan sejenak ia merasakan sulit bernafas.

Ketika ia melihat ke atas dadanya, si gadis masih tetap tak membuka mata. Ia hanya menghela nafas dengan sebal dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika kedua tangannya masih memegang erat si gadis. Saat ia sadar seperti apa posisinya dengan si gadis, cepat-cepat ia duduk dan membaringkan tubuh si gadis dengan kepalanya di pangkuan. Bukannya merasa tak nyaman, ia memilih untuk mempertahankan image daripada mengikuti instingnya yang terkadang terlalu berbahaya jika berada di dekat gadis manis.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Walau ia tahu ia sudah mati, tapi tetap saja. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba, seperti sekarang ini. Dan karena merasa bosan, ia menyalakan sebatang rokoknya yang ia simpan di saku dalam jaketnya.

Ia melirik lagi ke arah si gadis setelah mematikan puntung rokoknya yang kedua. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat kontur wajah si gadis. Bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang sedikit mancung, bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit untuk membantunya bernafas, rambut hitamnya yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin dan sedikit aroma parfum yang tak terlalu manis. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kelopak mata si gadis mulai terbuka perlahan.

Ketika ia kembali melihat si gadis di pangkuannya, lagi-lagi ia menatap biru-violet yang terbuka terlalu lebar. Saking lebarnya ia berpikir kalau bola matanya itu akan keluar setiap saat. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika si gadis dengan cepat duduk dan menjauh darinya. Melihat tingkahnya, ia hanya memutar bola mata dan kembali menyalakan rokok ketiga.

"Jangan bertidak bodoh…" ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan melirik si gadis yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Heee… apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa lucu," gadis itu memijat pelan pelipisnya dan melihat sekeliling. Dari mata sang laki-laki, ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu tengah memasang wajah bingung. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia hanya menikmati kebingungan yang dirasakan si gadis. Bukan karena ia tertarik dengan SM, tapi menurutnya kejadian menarik itu tak datang sering-sering. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini hidupnya terasa sedikit membosankan.

"Apa kau tak ingat?" ia berbicara dengan rokoknya yang masih terselip di sela bibirnya. Tak heran jika si gadis sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Apa? Jangan bicara sambil mengulum rokok!" dengan cepat si gadis merebut rokoknya dan mematikannya dengan penuh nafsu di tanah.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lagipula aku menghisap rokok! Menghisap! Bukan mengulum! Itu dua kata yang terlalu berbeda!"

"Ha! Tak usah bertingkah seperti guru bahasa. Sudah cukup aku menerima pelajaran di sekolah, aku tak ingin dikuliahi olehmu juga!"

"Heh! Setidaknya kata-katamu itu menyiratkan bahwa aku ini lebih pintar darimu, gadis keci—GHUH!" dengan sedikit gemetar di bawah pohon yang rindang itu, si laki-laki mengusap pelan rahangnya yang terasa sakit. Untuk ukuran gadis kecil, ia bisa mengirim rasa sakit yang besar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku gadis kecil. Kalau kau memanggilku gadis kecil lagi, aku akan membuatmu merasakan seperti apa rasanya dikebiri." Si laki-laki hanya menatap kosong terhadap si gadis. Dari semua cibiran yang ia lontarkan, gadis itu hanya merasa kesal dengan sebutan 'gadis kecil.' Tapi, kata-kata si gadis yang baru saja keluar itu terngiang di telinganya seperti rekaman rusak. Ia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dikebiri.

"Heh… memangnya kau ingin dipanggil seperti apa? Namamu saja aku tak tahu." Gadis itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir si laki-laki. Merasa pertanyaan si laki-laki terlampau lugu, si gadis hanya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." Dengan pandangan tak percaya, si laki-laki melihat tangan mungil si gadis yang terulur padanya. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi si laki-laki merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang berputar di perutnya, dan ia merasa perasaannya lebih tenang dan lega. Ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Yang jelas, kepalanya serasa melayang dan ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi karena egonya yang tinggi, ia berusaha menahan agar pikirannya tak melayang terlalu jauh. Dengan lagak batuk perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan si gadis dan menjawab,

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Bisa dilihatnya lagi-lagi sang mata biru-violet menampakkan dirinya dengan bangga. Rona merah itu kembali menghiasi pipi si gadis namun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesakitan karena menahan tawa. "Jangan berani kau tert—"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA~ AH! YA TUHAN! Hahaha! Khhhh…" dengan satu tangan yang masih tergenggam, Rukia menahan perutnya yang sakit dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sedikit merasa tenang, ia juga mengusap air matanya yang muncul di pelupuk mata kirinya. Ia melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah menahan emosi. Dengan senyum kecil, ia berusaha membuat rona merah itu berubah karena malu. "Namamu manis!"

Sesuai perkiraannya, wajah Ichigo semakin merah hingga ke telinga dan lehernya. "Jangan menyambung namaku dan 'manis' dalam satu kalimat. Itu konyol!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah 'Ichigo' memang manis?"

"Hey! Sudah kubilang jangan kau sebut! Ichigo diambil dari kanji 'satu' dan 'Dewa Pelindung'. Bukan nama buah. Lagipula, strawberry itu rasanya asam!"

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya strawberry." Rukia menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo yang terdiam tiba-tiba. "Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Ichigo yang sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam tangan Rukia, cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dan menatap ke arah lain. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke batang pohon dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia gunakan sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi nyaman agar punggungnya tak berubah sakit.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Ichigo hanya menjawab sekenanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Kalau kau _undying_, sudah berapa lama kau hidup?" Ichigo tak menjawab saat itu juga. Ia membiarkan angin menyapu sedikit wajahnya dan mendengar gesekan dedaunan di atasnya.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Ya!" Ichigo sama sekali tak menduga jika Rukia akan menjawab dengan cepat dan yakin. Walau ia tahu apa maksud Rukia, tak buruk rasanya jika ia menggodanya sedikit.

"Heee… jadi seleramu seperti aku ya?" Ichigo membuka matanya untuk melihat Rukia dari ujung matanya. Ia bisa melihat Rukia yang membuka-tutup mulutnya menyadari kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya.

"Bu-bukan tertarik dalam artian suka! Aku hanya… penasaran." Merasa sedikit kasihan melihat raut wajah Rukia, Ichigo duduk sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak ingat. Yang jelas, aku sudah mati," Ichigo menatap tanah yang didudukinya ketika mengatakan kata 'mati.' Paru-parunya serasa diikat kuat dan ia sulit bernafas. Rukia merasakan atmosfir berat yang mulai terbentuk. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak karena sudah menanyakan hal yang sepertinya sensitif bagi Ichigo.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermak—"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Aku tak peduli." Ichigo kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dan menutup mata. Kedua telinganya berusaha menangkap suara lirih dari gerak tubuh Rukia yang terdiam.

* * *

><p>Langit di sebelah barat tampak lebih cerah daripada di sebelah timur. Angin mulai terasa lebih dingin dan taman semakin sepi. Dari kejauhan di ujung taman sebelah kiri, Ichigo dan Rukia masih terdiam sejak siang tadi, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.<p>

Dari ujung matanya, Ichigo bisa menangkap siluet Rukia yang tengah duduk terdiam di atas dahan pohon. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu berwarna coklat itu tergantung malas di satu sisi dan dua tangannya tergenggam di atas pangkuannya. Pandangannya terarah pada gerakan halus daun yang bergerak dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena lehernya harus mendongak sedikit. Sinar redup dari matahari yang menembus dedaunan menari di atas kulit wajahnya.

Tanpa disadari, ia telah menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat siluet itu dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat, ia sadar jika ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan ia merasa konyol karena melihat seorang gadis dalam keadaan rentan. Merupakan hal aneh baginya untuk merasakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya. Di satu sisi ia menginginkannya, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin terluka. Ia hanya orang mati yang egois. Mungkin akan terasa lebih baik jika ia benar-benar mati.

Memikirkan hal itu sekali lagi membuat sakit kepalanya kembali muncul. Dipijatnya pelan kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan sambil menutup mata. Ada baiknya jika ia tak lagi bertemu dengan Rukia. Ia hanya ingin mati di bawah pohon besar ini.

Membiarkan tangan yang tadi memijat pelipisnya untuk menutupi kedua matanya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika malam sembilan puluh delapan tahun yang lalu berkilat di depan matanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa takut yang menyelimutinya kala itu. Bau darah dan suara-suara mengerikan itu masih ia ingat dengan detail seperti rekaman yang tersangkut di otaknya dan terus berputar.

Dari celah kecil tangannya yang menutupi mata, air yang sedikit terasa asin itu perlahan turun dan menetes dari ujung dagunya.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo." Ia menyingkirkan tangannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Dengan mata terbuka lebar, ia menatap Rukia yang tengah menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Tersirat rasa khawatir dari pandangan yang diberikan Rukia padanya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dirasakannya jika hal ini berlanjut.<p>

Dengan satu gerakan, ia menampik tangan Rukia yang masih mengusap wajahnya, mengakibatkan sapu tangan tadi terselip dari tangan Rukia dan terjatuh. Sedikit tersentak, Rukia menatap kaget dirinya yang tengah mengenakan ekspresi dingin. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Rukia merasa ingin menghilang dan tak kembali.

Rasa sakit di dadanya ia acuhkan, suara lirih yang keluar dari tenggorokannya semakin membuat Rukia terlihat tak berdaya dan terluka. "Tak perlu mengasihaniku, aku tak butuh. Menghilang dari hadapanku."

Melihat wajah Rukia yang menjadi tertuju ke tanah, rasa sakit itu semakin memuncak ketika Rukia berdiri dan berlari menjauhinya. Ketika siluet itu menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menatap sapu tangan yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sedikit ragu, ia memungut benda itu dan diamatinya. Di salah satu ujung, terdapat sulaman nama Rukia dengan benang berwarna perak. Tampak di beberapa bagian noda basah yang samar dengan serpihan tanah.

Digenggamnya erat-erat ketika wangi yang sama dengan parfum Rukia memasuki penciumannya.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah diseret, ia berjalan santai di area kota yang ditinggalkan tak terurus. Bahunya tak tampak kaku seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana. Dua matanya yang terbuka setengah menatap lurus, tak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan nakal dari wanita malam yang ditemuinya sekali-sekali. Tudung kepala dari jaket yang biasa ia pakai sengaja dibiarkannya, merasa perlu untuk sedikit melihat lebih jelas ketika berjalan.<p>

Kakinya menuntun tubuhnya ke arah tempat familiar, sebuah gereja yang tinggal puing. Dia berdiri terdiam di luar gereja dengan satu tangan yang kini keluar dari saku celana. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika ia melihat percikan darah yang telah menghitam di salah satu dinding. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan perasaan 'peduli' tumbuh dan hidup di hatinya lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama pada gadis kecil yang entah bagaimana menangkap perhatian terbesarnya.

Merasa beban yang kembali muncul hanya karena melihat tempat itu menguasai hatinya, ia mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi puing gereja. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat di dalam saku celana dan bunyi gemeletuk giginya terdengar samar di tengah suara angin. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia berharap jika bumi menelannya buat-bulat dan membiarkannya terkubur sampai mati.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's PoV<strong>

Kedua matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah melihat langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya ia rentangkan di atas ranjang dan tak bergerak. Ia merasa lelah setelah mengotori bantalnya dengan air mata selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku rok untuk mencari sapu tangan pemberian kakaknya dua belas tahun lalu.

Ia bangkit tiba-tiba ketika mendapati tangannya merogoh saku kosong. Bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan tangis ketika mengingat sapu tangannya terjatuh saat Ichigo menampik tangannya. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Rukia mengusap air matanya yang kembali mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih bantal satu-satunya dan mengubur wajahnya. Berteriak kencang sambil menahan sang bantal erat-erat hingga buku jarinya berubah putih. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, ia menaruh bantal di sampingnya sambil sesenggukan. Ketika ia mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichigo tak lebih dari satu jam lalu, ia merasa dikhianati. Pikirannya berputar selayaknya bianglala rusak ketika wajah Ichigo berseliweran di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa tahun merasa sendiri karena tak mempunyai seorang pun teman, ia merasa senang ketika berbicara dengan Ichigo. Walau yang dibicarakan selalu tak penting, mengarah ke jalur vulgar dan diakhiri dengan sedikit siksaan fisik di pihak Ichigo, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Setidaknya ia mempunyai seseorang untuk sekadar bertukar kata. Menyadari fakta jika ia baru bertemu dengannya kemarin membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh. Ia seperti telah lama mengenal Ichigo dari yang seharusnya.

Tanpa mengganti seragamnya, ia berbaring dan mencoba untuk menangkap tidur. Tak lebih dari dua menit, sesenggukannya menghilang dan nafasnya kembali stabil. kegelapan menyambutnya lebih ramah daripada kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

* * *

><p>Bunyi jam weker yang baginya terlalu nyaring itu memaksa mata biru-violetnya untuk terbuka. Walau hanya mata kanan yang terbuka sedikit, tangannya tengah sibuk meraba permukaan meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencoba mencari posisi jam weker yang sudah diatur otomatis setiap hari untuk berbunyi di jam yang terlalu pagi.<p>

Kesal karena tak kunjung menemukannya, ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri dan membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar. Siluet samar jam weker yang masih berdering itu terlihat di mata yang masih sedikit bengkak. Ia mengutuk sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba masuk ke matanya ketika ia bergerak untuk meraih jam weker.

Setelah berhasil mematikannya, ia kembali berbaring dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam jam weker. Karena masih dalam keadaan keluar-masuk dunia mimpi, pegangan tangannya meregang dan mengakibatkan jam weker jatuh ke lantai kayu kamarnya dengan bunyi krak cukup kuat. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan ia terbangun ketika mendengar dering jam weker yang kembali berbunyi. Menengok ke arah lantai, dengan kesal ia berusaha menghentikan bunyi weker dengan kakinya. Walau berusaha seperti apa, jam weker itu tak berhenti berbunyi. Akhirnya, setelah usaha yang ke-sembilan dan sedikit tendangan, jam weker berhenti berbunyi dengan kondisi yang tak lagi berguna.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih bergelayutan di kelopak matanya. Meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku sambil menguap lebar, ia berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti dan menuju kamar mandi di ujung lain koridor.

Ini hanya salah satu alasannya mengapa ia mengatur jam wekernya terlalu pagi, ia hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan bisikan dan tatapan dari murid lain yang juga ingin menggunakan kamar mandi. Tiap lantai di asrama memiliki kamar mandi dengan lima shower dan tiga toilet. Antara tiap shower sama sekali tak ada sekat, jadi bisa melihat tubuh orang lain ketika mandi. Alasan lain, ia hanya suka dengan kesunyian. Sedikit berfungsi untuk mengatur ulang pikirannya yang tersendat rasa kesal dan benci. Ia juga merasa kalau kamar mandi menjadi miliknya sendiri ketika ia menggunakannya seorang diri.

Ia menyalakan shower dengan suhu yang ia sukai dan membiarkan air mengalir melalui sela rambutnya. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan berpikir mengenai kejadian kemarin. "Ichigo bodoh. Setelah aku selesai melakukan semua ini dan makan pagi, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

Tanpa sadar ia meninju dinding di hadapannya. Meringis kesakitan, ia menyadari kalau tinju yang ia layangkan terlalu kuat. Dengan tangan yang satunya, ia mengusap jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi sakit. Tak ingin lagi menjadi ceroboh hanya karena berpikir terus tentang Ichigo, ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di aula lantai bawah, ia berjalan ke arah kanan menuju ruang makan. Ketika membuka pintu kayu kembar, ia tak kaget ketika mendapati tak seorang pun berada di sana kecuali dirinya, petugas yang sehari-hari menyiapkan makanan di asrama dan dua arwah yang tengah melayang di dekat sang petugas. Segera setelah ia masuk ke ruang makan, sang petugas dengan postur tubuh mungil itu kembali ke dapur, membiarkan Rukia mengambil makanan yang masih hangat.

Dengan dua plain croissant, satu danish coklat, satu roti panggang dengan selai jeruk dan satu gelas susu dingin, ia berjalan ke arah meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa makan, ia mengambil satu croissant dan mulai memakannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia hanya tak sabar untuk segera pergi ke taman. Lagipula ini hari sabtu dan sama sekali tak ada sekolah.

Setelah sepuluh menit, ia selesai makan walau dengan rasa terbakar di dadanya karena sempat tersedak. Ia bergegas menaruh piring dan gelas kotornya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan petugas di dekat pintu dapur. Karena tak bisa menemukan satupun kertas tisu, ia mengelap mulut dan tangannya yang baru ia cuci dengan rok hitam panjangnya sambil berlari keluar dari asrama.

Saat keluar dari pintu depan asrama, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya keluar asrama di pagi buta. Setelah yakin tak ada siapa pun, ia berlari kecil ke arah gerbang dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin suara berisik yang dikeluarkan gerbang tua itu membuatnya tak bisa pergi keluar.

Dengan sedikit bunyi decitan besi tua, Rukia berhasil menutup kembali gerbang besar berwarna hitam itu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin dingin pagi hari menyapu kulit tangannya. Ia hanya mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna krem, rok hitam panjang dan sepatu flat putih.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia berjalan cepat menuju taman. Tak banyak orang yang berada di jalan. Hanya ada beberapa yang tengah berolahraga atau hanya sekadar jalan santai. Sesampainya di gerbang taman yang senantiasa terbuka, ia segera berbelok menuju tempat favoritnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika ia melihat daun-daun dari pohon besar itu bergerak karena angin dan matanya sedikit menangkap warna orange.

Langkahnya ia perbesar dan kini ia sedikit berlari, tak peduli lagi pada udara dingin yang membuat bulu romanya bergidik. Setelah sampai di bawah pohon itu, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia berusaha menenangkan deru jantung dan nafasnya sebelum mendongak ke atas, dimana ia tadi menangkap warna rambut Ichigo. "Ichi—"

Dan yang ditatapnya bukan orang yang ia perkirakan. Itu hanya secarik kertas berwarna sama yang tersangkut dahan pohon. Spontan tangannya menggenggam erat baju di depan dadanya ketika rasa sakit itu kembali muncul dan menggores hatinya untuk kedua kali.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Shadow in the Light

1923

Tudung wajah berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan sedikit terangkat, menampakkan kulit wajah berwarna putih pucat ketika angin melewati wajahnya. Di bibirnya tersapu pelembab bibir berwarna peach dengan sedikit gloss dan pipinya kemerahan karena cuaca dingin. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya di dalam mantel hitam panjang yang mencapai mata kakinya. Dua tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam mengusap perlahan lengannya, berusaha menenangkan pikiranya yang sedikit kalut.

Ia berdiri di antara kerumunan orang dengan pakaian yang rata-rata mirip dengannya. Gaun hitam panjang yang menutupi kedua kaki, topi dan tudung yang mengaburkan pandangan dan mantel panjang yang mampu membiaskan lekuk tubuh.

Dari kejauhan, tampak uap mengepul dan terdengar samar suara sirine kereta. Gadis itu menengok ke arah datangnya kereta, sama seperti orang lain. Ia perlu sedikit berjinjit agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Suara-suara orang di sekitarnya mulai riuh ketika kereta uap itu mendekat dan melambatkan laju. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia mengambil langkah mundur ketika kereta berhenti dan pintu-pintu terbuka.

Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di depan dadanya untuk sedikit menenangkan degup jantungnya. Satu per satu para penumpang kereta mulai turun. Mereka menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari wajah yang mungkin dikenali dari balik tudung hitam. Gadis itu pun sibuk untuk mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika kedua matanya tak kunjung mendarat pada postur tubuh yang ia kenali dan warna rambut yang paling mencolok. Ia menatap dengan iri pada para gadis dan wanita di sekitarnya yang telah menemukan yang mereka tunggu. Pertemuan mengharukan antara tangis dan tawa memenuhi telinga dan matanya.

Cukup lama ia mencari hingga yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan kereta uap yang berhenti beroperasi untuk hari itu. Kedua kakinya terasa sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama dengan sepatu berhak. Air mata mulai menampakkan diri di pelupuk mata kelabunya saat menyadari kemungkinan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar air mata tak jatuh mengotori pipinya dan berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya yang pendek.

Setelah berdiri lima menit lebih lama, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan menatap jalan semen kasar di bawahnya. Dia berhenti ketika sepasang sepatu kulit hitam menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata hijau turqoise. Rambut peraknya tak tertutupi topi seperti kebanyakan pria. Di wajahnya terpasang ekspresi dingin dan membuat si gadis bergetar ketika melihatnya.

Tangan pucat sang pria mulai masuk ke dalam mantel coklat tuanya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama, tangan itu kembali keluar dan terulur pada si gadis. Di antara jari jempol dan telunjuknya, terselip surat beramplop putih kusam dengan noda air yang mengering di beberapa titik. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, sang gadis menyelipkan ujung surat yang lain di antara jarinya dan sang pria melepaskan pegangannya.

Sang gadis menggenggam surat itu dengan kedua tangannya dan ia tatap lekat-lekat. Tulisan yang terdapat di depan amplop itu sangat ia kenal, walau sudah lama ia tak melihatnya setelah beberapa tahun memisahkan mereka. Rasa sakit mulai menjangkiti hatinya ketika menyadari apa yang mungkin tertulis di dalam surat itu.

Sang pria mulai berjalan meninggalkan si gadis. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari sang gadis, ia mendengar sang gadis yang mengutarakan tiga kata padanya, "terima kasih, Toshiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Kieli © Yukako Kabei & Shiori Teshirogi**

**Chapter 3: Little Shadow in the Light**

**A/N: yang di atas itu, empat belas tahun setelah masa lalu chapter kemarin. Chapter selanjutnya baru saya jelasin peristiwa yang menuju keadaan di atas. Kalau anda bingung, salahkan otak dan tangan saya yang pengen ngetik kaya gini. Hehe…**

**rukippe: arigato udah review... XD Alasannya, uuuh... itu gak bisa dijelaskan di sini. Hehe... kalo fanfic yang itu, saya sendiri gak yakin kapan yang update. =~=  
><strong>

**Dibawakan untuk anda dari film Banlieue 13: Ultimatum yang gagal saya tonton.**

* * *

><p>Dia berdiri lagi di tempat yang sama. Menatap pohon besar itu dengan harap untuk melihat siluet yang ia kenal. Ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak terakhir ia berkata padanya untuk tak mendekatinya. Ia merasa tak nyaman sama sekali ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir dinginnya. Kedua mata biru-violet yang ia tatap dingin saat itu membuatnya seperti seorang brengsek. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu dari hatinya.<p>

Ia sama sekali tak berpikir ketika kedua kaki itu menuntunnya kembali ke tempat ini. Tentu, ia mempunyai alasan sendiri mengapa ia berada di sini. Tapi ia sadar kalau bukan karena alasan itu. Ada alasan lain yang terlalu besar menghinggap di otaknya. Dan itu melibatkan seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh mungil. Mungkin karena gadis itu pula yang membuat alasan pertamanya ingin berada di sini ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sama sekali tak ingin ia lakukan.

Sedikit panik, ia bersembunyi di balik semak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pohon itu. Dari sela dedaunan, ia melihat siluet yang dikenalnya. Postur tubuh mungil yang terbalut celana hitam dengan kerut di bagian bawah yang menutupi sebagian betisnya, blus kuning gading dengan corak bunga kecil yang menyamarkan lekuk tubuhnya dan sepasang sandal hitam. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam satu buku cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna putih dengan tulisan yang tak bisa dibacanya dari kejauhan.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Rukia. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya tubuh bagian kiri dan punggung juga kakinya ketika ia mulai memanjat pohon. Ditatapnya terus sampai yang bisa dilihatnya hanya sepasang kaki yang menjuntai dari dahan tengah.

Pikirannya kosong sesaat setelah Rukia duduk dengan nyaman dan mulai membaca. Ia hanya menatap dua kaki mungil yang terkadang diayunkan. Gigitan serangga yang menyerangnya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit gerah dan sakit kepala. Ia sedikit mengutuk sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai kulitnya dan juga akan kebodohannya.

Dengan perlahan dan tetap merunduk, ia menjauh dari tempat itu. Matanya terus menatap ke arah dimana Rukia berada agar ia bisa melihat gerak-gerik Rukia yang mungkin menyadari dirinya. Ia sedikit tersentak dan melenguh kesakitan ketika salah melangkah dan membuat kakinya terkilir. Mengurut mata kaki yang serasa terbakar, ia tak sadar jika Rukia telah menyadari keberadaannya dan telah turun dari pohon.

Ekspresi kagetnya cepat-cepat ia hilangkan dan digantinya dengan ekspresi dingin. Rukia yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya menatap diam, berdiri sambil memegang batang pohon di sampingnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang baginya bukan apa-apa, ia berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di bagian belakang celananya. Sejenak ia mengunci tatapannya dengan Rukia sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" tubuhnya kaku ketika merasakan dua tangan mungil melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala Rukia yang bersandar di balik punggungnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas panjang ketika parfum yang sama menginvasi penciumannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya bertingkah egois hanya untuk sebentar. Setidaknya sampai hatinya merasa tak sanggup lagi.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk melihat kedua tangan itu masih menggenggam baju depannya. Dilihatnya kedua tangan itu sedikit bergetar dan buku-buku jarinya berubah putih karena menggenggam terlalu kencang. Sedikit ragu, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk ia letakkan di atas dua tangan itu. Menggenggamnya untuk membuat tangan mungil itu berhenti bergetar walau sejenak. "Rukia…"

"Jangan pergi. Jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kusebut teman. Itupun kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi." Ichigo sedikit tersenyum ketika Rukia mengeratkan genggaman dan semakin merapatkan tubuh pada punggungnya. Ia merasa senang sampai-sampai ujung bibirnya sakit karena menahan otot yang ingin terurai lebar.

"Heh… kau konyol. Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya membuatku seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Dengan satu gerakan, Ichigo memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Rukia. Ia menatap sejenak mata biru-violet yang tertutup dan wajah Rukia yang basah karena air mata. Mengerutkan wajahnya sedikit ke dalam ekspresi menyesal, dua tangannya ia tangkupkan di wajah itu dan diusapnya air mata yang masih mengalir.

Ia membiarkan Rukia mengubur wajah di dadanya sambil memeluknya erat. Ia menyesap wangi rambut Rukia sambil membelainya perlahan dengan satu tangan yang melingkar di balik punggung Rukia. Tentu ia tahu apa resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Tapi ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang juga menginginkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Setidaknya, ia akan merasa 'hidup' selama beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Rukia ketika ia merasakan sakit di kakinya. Ia melompat perlahan sambil mengelus pelan kakinya yang diinjak Rukia dan mata kakinya yang terkilir tadi. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa dengan air mata yang masih bergantung di pelupuk matanya. "Untuk apa kau menginjak kakiku?"<p>

"Itu karena kau bertingkah menyebalkan." Ia melihat Rukia yang tengah berkacak pinggang ke arahnya dan berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang keluar melalui hidungnya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tak perlu. Setidaknya pijit kakiku yang terkilir daripada kau buat lebih parah."

"Ha! Memangnya siapa yang sudi melakukannya? Huh!" Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rukia yang melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain sambil mengeluarkan bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau, nona kecil." Ichigo berjalan pelan ke arahnya sambil menunduk. Dan ketika ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Rukia, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin. Rukia hanya terdiam merasakan tangan besar Ichigo menyentuh rambutnya dan dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah, ia menatap amber yang berbalik menatapnya.

Ketika terlalu lama menatap dan usapan itu terhenti, air mata kembali memaksa untuk keluar. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat Rukia yang menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Walau berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara, tetap saja suara sesenggukan itu terdengar di telinga Ichigo.

"Hey, hey… ayolah, jangan menangis. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku benci air mata?" perlahan ia menepuk kepala Rukia yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Walau sudah hidup terlampau lama, ia sama sekali tak bisa menenangkan gadis dan wanita yang dipenuhi air mata. Baginya, lebih baik menghadapi musuh satu kompi daripada mengurus wanita dan air mata.

"A-aku tid-tidak mena-ngis! Bodoh!" suara yang parau dan lirih itu ia dengar samar karena wajah Rukia yang tertekan kuat di kaosnya.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang membuat kaosku basah gara-gara ingus dan air mata, eh?" Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan mengejek dari Ichigo kontan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Tak ada yang keluar dari hidungku!" alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika ia melihat Rukia yang dengan sebelah tangannya tengah berusaha mencegah sesuatu keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Heh… yaaa… memang tidak ada." dengan memasang seringai di wajahnya, ia memencet hidung Rukia cukup lama sebelum dilepaskannya dan ia berjalan menuju pohon besar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sempat tak bisa bernafas!" mencoba membuat hidungnya bekerja normal, Rukia mengikuti Ichigo dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yang penting sekarang kau bisa bernafas. Jangan meributkan hal yang tidak penting." Ia merasa sedikit kaget ketika mendapati Rukia yang terdiam. Ketika ia melihat ke arahnya, Rukia tengah memasang ekspresi kosong dan memainkan ujung blus dengan kedua tangannya.

Ingin merasakan sedikit ketenangan, Ichigo membiarkan Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin dia butuh waktu sebentar untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya secara tiba-tiba. Tak bisa disalahkan, Rukia masih terlampau muda dan masih berada pada usia yang bisa disebut labil. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon, ia memejamkan mata dan bersantai menikmati angin.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo." Suara kecil Rukia tak membuatnya membuka mata. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya dan hanya menggumam 'hmm' sebagai jawaban. "Apa menurutmu hidup ini adil?"<p>

Ichigo yang terheran mendengar pertanyaan melenceng Rukia itu membuka satu matanya dan menatap Rukia. Ia tak menjawab sampai Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini Rukia tengah menatapnya lurus, tepat di mata. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Lagipula, hidup tak pernah adil padaku. Walau ada yang bernasib lebih buruk dariku, tetap saja aku merasa kalau aku diperlakukan tidak adil." Ichigo kembali menutup matanya dan sedikit bergerak untuk mencari posisi lebih nyaman.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, mengadu saja pada Tuhan. Jangan padaku." Ichigo menjawab pelan, berharap Rukia tidak memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan ini-itu yang merepotkan.

"Setiap hari aku sudah berdoa. Mungkin aku yang paling sering datang ke gereja dibanding orang lain di sekolah. Tentu kau jangan membandingkanku dengan para suster." Alis Ichigo berkerut ketika mendengar pernyataan Rukia yang baginya terlalu aneh.

"Kalau begitu berusaha lebih keras. Kau berkata 'orang lain di sekolah,' di telingaku itu terdengar seperti kau tak punya teman walau satu." Menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar, Ichigo membuka matanya dan mendapati Rukia memainkan tanah dengan ranting yang ia temukan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Kenapa memasang muka depresi?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak punya teman di sekolah? Aku tak keberatan kalau mereka semua memusuhiku." Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia yang kini memeluk kedua kaki dengan tangan kiri dan dagu yang ia sandarkan pada lututnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk dengan ranting kurus yang membentuk pola aneh di tanah.

"Itu… sulit membayangkan gadis sepertimu tak mempunyai teman."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'gadis sepertimu,' eh? Apa kau mengejekku?" dengan cepat Rukia melempar ranting kurusnya dan kini menghadap Ichigo dengan telapak tangan kanan yang terbuka, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"Tentu saja mengherankan kalau gadis kejam sepertimu berdiam diri dan tak bicara ketika di sekolah. Sepertinya kau berbeda sekali. Bukankah itu merepotkan kalau harus membentuk karakter baru di depan orang lain?" ia mengelus lengan kanannya yang terkena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Rukia ketika ia mendengar kata 'kejam' keluar dari bibir Ichigo.

"Biar saja. Bukankah sekarang aku mempunyai kau?" kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi mendengar Rukia berkata seperti itu. Mata biru-violet yang ditatapnya berbalik menatap dengan pandangan polos, seolah mengindikasikan bahwa kalimat yang baru saja diutarakannya itu sama sekali tak bermaksud konyol. Merasa butuh sedikit hiburan, Ichigo menyeringai ke arah Rukia yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Jadi, apa itu juga berarti kau milikku?" menambah tingkat kejahilannya satu level lebih tinggi, Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia menahan tawa ketika rona merah di pipi Rukia terlihat jelas di matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ia bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang terlampau kaku. Mungkin pikirannya juga menjadi kaku karena ia tak melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang masih memegang dagunya.

"Oh, kau tahu maksudku. Bukankah tadi kau yang mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu?" merasa cukup senang karena melihat wajah malu Rukia yang kini semakin memerah, ia melepaskan dagunya dan menyentil pelan jidat Rukia.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Ia kembali sibuk mengamati Rukia yang tengah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya. Kelopak matanya berkedip pelan dan terkadang mulutnya menggumam sedikit kalimat yang baginya sulit dicerna. Jari-jarinya membalik halaman dengan perlahan dan hati-hati sehingga tak ada bekas lipatan di halaman bukunya.<p>

Dari samping ia bisa melihat biru-violet yang menyapu tiap halaman dengan teliti. Poni uniknya yang terkadang menghalangi pandangan matanya kini terjepit dengan jepitan rambut berhias kepala kelinci. Bahkan ia sempat mendecak ketika jepitan itu keluar dari saku celana Rukia. Dan karena decakannya itu, kini ia mempunyai luka memar baru di paha kanannya. Di kepalanya saat ini telah terpasang alarm untuk tak membuat Rukia emosi. Kalau tak berfungsi, ia harus rela tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi biru-ungu karena memar.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terus dibaca Rukia, ia sedikit mendekat untuk mencuri lihat isi buku tersebut. Yang pertama ia sadari, buku itu dipenuhi tulisan untuk semua halaman dan hanya ada beberapa gambar di halaman tertentu. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalanya, membosankan. Ia heran melihat Rukia yang terlena hanya karena beberapa baris kata yang dirangkai. Ia melihat ke arah wajah Rukia ketika dari ujung matanya ia melihat Rukia berhenti membaca. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Halamannya hilang satu. Lihat, halamannya melompat dan ada bekas sobekan." Ichigo mengikuti gestur jari telunjuk Rukia yang menunjukkan bekas sobekan tak beraturan.

"Hm. Memangnya apa yang kau baca dari tadi?" ia menatap biru-violet yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sejarah. Mungkin saja di dalam buku ini ada yang menyebutkan tentang _'undying.'_" Rukia menutup bukunya dan ia perlihatkan sampul putih itu ke wajah Ichigo. Di depannya terlihat jelas tulisan judul mengenai perang yang berlangsung lebih dari delapan puluh tahun lalu. Gambar tentara yang mengenakan seragam perang dan membawa senapan di sampul buku itu membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghilangkan panik yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. "Kenapa Ichigo?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau temukan?" ia menghembuskan nafas yang tak ia sadari ditahannya ketika Rukia menarik kembali buku itu dan diletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Tidak ada. Tak ada satu buku pun yang menyebutkan tentang _'undying'_ kecuali buku legenda. Padahal aku sudah hampir membaca semua buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah." Dilihatnya lekat Rukia yang tengah mengusap dagunya dengan alis berkerut.

"Terang saja tak ada. _'Undying'_ itu pasukan khusus. Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau sebut sebagai senjata rahasia... Apa? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai sumber yang lebih akurat daripada buku." Ichigo menatap kesal Rukia yang kini mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau pikir aku gudang informasi?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Kau narasumber yang bagus sekali."

"Memangnya siapa kau? Wartawati?"

"Calon wartawati handal. Sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku. Aku bosan membaca legenda yang sama dan sejarah yang seperti dibuat-buat." Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Pembicaraan ini sama sekali tak disukainya. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia sama sekali tak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Hal ini terlalu berpengaruh buruk padanya.

"Kau merepotkan sekali. Aku tak mau bilang apa-apa." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Pandangan tajam yang ditujukan Rukia padanya sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya yang gelap mulai berputar di otaknya ketika ia berusaha untuk tak mengingat hal-hal itu di saat seperti ini. Mungkin jika ia tetap diam, Rukia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetahui tentang _'undying.'_

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu, Ichigo! Ceritakan padaku, ayolah…" kedua tangan Rukia dirasakannya tengah menggenggam lengan jaketnya dan sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak, membiarkan Rukia melakukan apa yang disukainya sampai ia berhenti karena merasa percuma. Tapi semakin lama ia mendengar suara Rukia yang terus-menerus mengulang pernyataan dan pertanyaan kepadanya, ia semakin merasa gusar. Nafas panjang yang dihirupnya berulang-ulang terbukti tak mampu menahan rasa kesalnya hingga ia merasa cukup.

"RUKIA! Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin menceritakannya! Berhentilah merengek padaku, itu sangat mengganggu!" Ia masih menampakkan punggungnya pada Rukia ketika teriakan yang tak disadarinya itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tampak kedua matanya melebar ketika menyadari fakta bahwa ia baru saja melepas emosinya pada Rukia yang hanya ingin tahu. Rasa bersalah mulai berjangkit dan membuat dadanya sesak. Seketika ia berbalik dan menatap biru-violet yang juga terbelalak lebar.

Kedua tangan mungil yang tergenggam di depan tubuhnya dengan sedikit gemetar, bibir yang terkatup rapat dan pandangan yang tak fokus membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin berat. Setelah sekian lama ia hidup, ia tak menyangka jika ia masih tak bisa menahan emosi dan bersikap egois.

"Rukia…" tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Rukia ia tarik kembali ketika Rukia tersentak dan sedikit menjauh darinya. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Rukia yang dipenuhi rasa kaget. Menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dilihatnya mulut Rukia terbuka untuk berkata sesuatu. Keringat dingin mulai dirasakannya ketika Rukia tak kunjung berkata satu kata pun.

"Maaf…" pendengarannya serasa mendenging kuat ketika satu kata mengalir perlahan dari bibir Rukia. Lirih suaranya hampir membuat Ichigo tak bisa mendengar karena tak menyangka jika kata itu yang pada akhirnya terucap. Ia menggenggam tangan kanannya kuat hingga terasa menusuk kulit dan mengeluarkan darah karena tekanan dari kuku-kukunya. Sakit kepalanya kembali muncul dan ia menyandarkan tangan kanan di batang pohon untuk menopang tubuhnya yang ingin ambruk. Matanya kemudian terpejam dengan tangan kiri yang tengah sibuk memijat pelipisnya.

Ketika membuka mata perlahan, ia masih menemukan Rukia menunduk dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat di pangkuan, membuat blus yang ikut tergenggam menjadi kusut. Ia mengganti tangan kanannya dengan punggung dan merangkul Rukia perlahan. Walau ia merasa Rukia masih sempat tersentak ketika tangan kanannya yang ternoda darah menyentuh pundaknya, ia sedikit lega ketika Rukia sama sekali tak menepis tangannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dada Ichigo. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ketika tangan kanannya itu mulai mengelus dan memilin rambut pendek Rukia. Merasa terlalu nyaman dengan hangat tubuh Rukia, ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit di atas kepala Rukia. Wangi parfum yang dikenalinya dari sapu tangan biru muda itu mulai membuatnya terlena dan menutup mata. Tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti untuk mencari kenyamanan di tiap helai rambut Rukia terus digerakkannya hingga membuat tubuh Rukia yang tadinya kaku kini merasa nyaman di sampingnya.

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya terdorong ke samping disaat mimpi mulai merasuki tidurnya. Akar pohon yang timbul cukup tinggi dari tanah membuat tubuh bagian kirinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terantuk batang pohon. Mengutuk sambil berusaha meredakan sakit di kepala sekaligus tubuhnya, ia menengok ke arah Rukia yang tengah mengulurkan kedua tangan dengan posisi mendorong. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal ketika sadar kalau Rukia yang membuatnya merasa sakit di saat ia tengah merasakan kebahagiaan hampir terbuai mimpi.<p>

"Hey! Kenapa mendorongku, gadis kecil?" ia terkaget memergoki Rukia yang tengah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Ichigo yang mendekatinya.

"Aku tak apa! Kau tak perlu melakukan itu!" Ichigo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia dan merunduk untuk menatap biru-violet yang hanya terlihat melalui celah jari-jari mungil.

"Itu kalimatku. Lagipula apa maksudmu?" tangan kanannya kini mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya. Kaos depannya tergenggam tangan Rukia yang masih berusaha untuk membuatnya menjauh. Sedikit memutar bola matanya, dengan cepat ia mengangkat kedua tangan Rukia ke atas dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat Rukia yang menunduk dan terus menggerakkan tangannya agar terlepas. Tapi Ichigo yang notabene seorang _'undying'_ dengan mudah menahan tangan Rukia hanya dengan sedikit tenaga.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau bicara." Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan raut yang terlihat sedikit bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. Dia tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak mengizinkan ujung bibirnya terangkat walau sedikit. Sempat ia melihat sekilas rona merah yang menyebar di sekitar pipi Rukia. Hal ini membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh sang gadis kecil. "Apa kau malu, Rukia?"

Suaranya yang lirih dan parau ketika menyebut nama Rukia membuatnya sadar kalau yang sudah ia lakukan itu berakibat sedikit baik. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mujur karena Rukia berhenti melakukan perlawanan dan hanya terdiam di tempat. Alis kanannya terangkat ketika menyadari tengkuk Rukia yang sama sekali terbuka ikut merona merah. Bahkan ia juga menyingkap rambut yang menutupi telinganya hanya untuk mendapati telinga yang juga memerah. Sedikit menjauh untuk mengambil pandangan lebih jelas, ia menggumam dalam hati kalau rona merah di wajah, telinga dan tengkuk Rukia terlihat memuaskan.

Ia sedikit menyeringai ketika Rukia mengangkat wajah dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Tangannya yang mulai terasa kebas karena terus ia angkat akhirnya melepas tangan Rukia dan ia dapat segera menikmati udara yang serasa mencekik karena tinju kuat Rukia mendarat di perutnya. Ia merunduk dan melenguh kesakitan hanya untuk kembali merasakan tangan Rukia mendarat sadis di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak malu! Mana mungkin aku malu hanya karena kau memelukku?" Ichigo tertawa pelan setelah kata-kata Rukia meresap ke otaknya. Mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia yang masih tersipu rona merah, ia tak tahan untuk mengusap pelan rambut Rukia dan tersenyum padanya. Ichigo tanpa ragu melebarkan senyumannya ketika wajah Rukia berbalik ke samping untuk menghindari tatapannya. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati wajah malu Rukia.

* * *

><p>Angin kali ini terasa dingin di kulitnya yang tak tertutup kain. Dua mata yang tertutup kaca mata dengan bingkai hitam itu menangkap gambaran samar selembar foto yang terlalu usang di bawah sinar bulan. Sedikit merasa nostalgia hanya dengan melihatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap bulan keperakan. Bersandar pada rangka jendela dan membawa satu tangannya untuk mengusap pelan dagunya, ia tersenyum ketika satu nama itu terus berputar di kepalanya.<p>

Tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, foto itu terselip dari tangannya. Ia menoleh perlahan untuk melihat foto yang terus disimpannya selama puluhan tahun itu tergeletak di lantai kayu yang dipoles licin. Di bawah samar sinar bulan perak itu ia kembali menangkap warna rambut yang menyita perhatiannya. Di bawah foto polaroid itu, terdapat huruf yang disambung rapi.

_Pleton I divisi rahasia, 1924._


	4. Chapter 4: The Man

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dinding yang mendekati kondisi buruk. Tubuh lemahnya ia biarkan bersandar dan tergeletak sebagian di atas tanah tanpa mempedulikan hawa dingin. Bau tajam darah masih memenuhi penciuman dan membuat kepalanya tak berhenti berputar karena sakit. Perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan, bergolak ketika kedua matanya membuka dan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia tak lagi berada di dalam ruang gelap bawah tanah yang hanya bisa membuatnya merasakan lewat indra penciuman dan peraba. Sekarang ia berada di atas tanah merah akibat ternoda darah, sedikit merasakan sinar matahari dan dapat melihat dengan samar.

Perutnya kembali bergolak melihat pemandangan tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Tak jauh dari hadapannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya tampak tergeletak tak berdaya dengan punggung menghadap ke atas. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka memar dan beberapa luka sayat mengarah kepadanya serasa memohon pertolongan. Mata hitamnya tak dapat tertutup sempurna karena lebam dan dari mulutnya masih keluar darah segar. Yang jelas, tubuh kecil itu tak bergerak lagi.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sedikit mendongak ketika bunyi decitan pintu besi terbuka dan terdengar suara teriakan lemah. Penglihatannya masih tak jelas ketika bayangan seseorang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan mata menahan sakit ketika dirasakannya satu tangan besar dan kasar mulai menarik paksa lengannya. Tubuh mungilnya sama sekali tak bisa melawan ketika orang itu membawanya ke tempat biasa. Di dalam hati, ia selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja. Ia sama sekali tak tahan jika harus melewati proses yang sama setiap hari. Ia tak tahan untuk melihat keadaan yang sama ketika ia membuka mata di tempatnya beristirahat, mayat anak lain yang kemarin diketahuinya masih hidup terpampang tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Sering ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri untuk apa orang-orang itu melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Anak kecil korban perang yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Ia tak tahu lagi kemana harus melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tuhan yang ia percaya sejak kecil kini mengabaikan permohonannya, hingga kini ia tak percaya apapun mengenai hal yang disebut agama.

Hampir saja ia terjatuh ketika tangan besar tadi mendorongnya ke dalam arena. Di sana sudah terkumpul anak-anak lain yang sebagian tak tahu apa-apa, sedangkan sebagian lain mengerutkan wajah dalam ketakutan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, cepat selesaikan semuanya dan segera keluar dari sini. Ia meraih sebuah wakizashi yang dilemparkan orang besar tadi dan mulai bersiap.

Satu yang perlu ia lakukan, ia hanya harus menghabisi mereka yang menghalangi jalannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Kieli © Yukako Kabei & Shiori Teshirogi**

**Chapter 4: The Man**

**A/N: yang di atas kembali lagi ke empat belas tahun lalu. Emang saya sengaja gak ngasih tahunnya biar anda bingung dikit di awal. Khukhukhu… #plak Oh, ini ada dua—atau mungkin tiga—sudut pandang, tentu masih dengan orang ketiga.**

**ChappyBerry lover: ohooo~ update datang. Ah, permintaan update kilat itu menyiksa saya. ==' #plak Ehehe… mungkin di chapter ini bisa 'reveal' sedikit. :P**

**Rukippe: ah, setelah saya baca lagi chapter tiga, ternyata ada typo nyempil. Maklum, saya suka update malem2. :D Cerita yang menjurus romance ya? Mungkin gak terlalu kelihatan, tapi pasti ada kok. Saya usahain buat lanjutin. Gak ada niatan buat discontinued. Hanya saja… masalah waktu dan tingkat kemalasan. Hoho~ **

**Dibawakan untuk anda dari otak saya yang sedang demo dengan aksi mogok berpikir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's PoV<strong>

Rukia terbangun dengan biru-violet menghadap jam weker yang masih berdering kencang di atas meja sampingnya. Dengan sedikit gerutu dari bibirnya yang terhalang bantal dan selimut, ia berusaha meraih jam weker dan mematikannya dengan satu hantaman kuat dari tangan kanannya. Lima menit lebih lama, ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai hingga suara dari balik jendela mulai membuatnya merasa kesal.

Tanpa mempedulikan suara ketukan di kaca jendelanya, ia mengangkat salah satu bantalnya dan mulai menyembunyikan kepala di bawahnya. Menekan kuat agar suara itu tak masuk pendengaran dan mengganggu tidur paginya. Tubuhnya kembali tenang dan nafasnya mulai kembali teratur ketika ketukan mengganggu itu berhenti. Sedetik dua detik, ia masih bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja pikirannya tak perlu mencerna keadaan yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangan di atas kasur dan kepala yang menghadap ke jendela di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

Sedikit ragu, ia membuka pelan ujung gorden dengan motif mungil kelinci chappy dan mengintip keluar. Biru-violet membuka lebar ketika yang dilihatnya adalah siluet seseorang dengan rambut orange. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka gorden dan membanting jendelanya ke samping. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan amarah yang berkumpul dalam biru-violet dan membuat pria di depannya hanya menatap heran. Ia menyadari tubuh Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika jendela yang ia banting mengeluarkan suara keras.

Rasa panik memenuhi dirinya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela karena penasaran dengan bunyi barusan. Dan ia tak mau ada keributan ketika salah satu murid melihat seorang pria duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon di samping gedung asrama.

Ketika Ichigo telah berada di kamarnya, ia kembali menutup jendela dan gorden dengan rapat. Tubuhnya terhenti, tak berani menatap ke belakang dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja membawa masuk orang asing, apalagi seorang pria. Saat ini di kepalanya terlantun doa-doa, memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosanya membawa pria ke dalam asrama khusus perempuan. Tubuhnya kembali tersentak ketika ia merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengan punggungnya, ditambah lagi dengan suara Ichigo yang lirih dan parau menggema pelan di samping telinga kirinya. "Kenapa, Rukia? Tak harus menutup tirai karena tak ada yang melihat dari seberang."

Bulu romanya menegang ketika merasakan nafas yang dihembuskan Ichigo merayap di lehernya. Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah mungilnya ketika suara tawa dari belakang membuat ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pria yang tengah memegang perut karena sakit menahan tawa. Tanpa peringatan dilemparnya satu bantal yang berada dekat dengannya hingga tepat mengena di wajah Ichigo. Sempat senyum kecil melintas di bibirnya ketika Ichigo terkaget mendapati bantal yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari duduknya di atas kasur. Dengan cepat ia hilangkan senyum itu dan mulai menyerang bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Ichigo, bersenjatakan bantal dengan motif kelinci yang tengah melompat dan bersalto di salah satu ujungnya.

* * *

><p>Dua pasang mata yang tengah terbuka itu membuat langit-langit terasa membosankan karena ditatap terus-menerus. Di dalam hati terdapat angka berbeda setelah menghitung titik noda yang bersarang di sana. Setelah pandangan mata menjadi kabur dan tak lagi bisa melihat ititk noda dengan jelas, Rukia menengok dan mengamati pria di sampingnya. Ia melihat amber yang dengan seksama mengamati langit-langit, seolah itu adalah benda paling menakjubkan di dunia saat ini. Biru-violetnya beralih turun ke arah bibirnya yang bergerak pelan, menggumam sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap telinganya. Ia sedikit melebarkan pandangannya ketika sepasang amber menatapnya lurus. "Apa?"<p>

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap langit-langit dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal. "Tidak… hanya saja kau terlihat aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" ia sedikit menjauh dan beringsut pelan ketika Ichigo menopang kepala di salah satu tangan dan berbaring dengan tubuh sampingnya hingga ia bisa merasakan tatapan amber yang tertuju langsung padanya. Ia merasa tak nyaman ketika diperhatikan dari dekat, apalagi oleh seorang pria.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya bersikap konyol." Tak tahan dengan tatapan yang seperti menelanjanginya, ia berbalik dan menghadapkan Ichigo pada punggungnya yang terbalut piyama lengan panjang berwarna putih. Satu tangan ia angkat ke wajahnya untuk meredam rasa panas yang tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya terbakar, sedang tangan lain ia letakkan di atas jantungnya dan merasakan detakan kuat dan cepat. Ia merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang tengah dialaminya. Saat ini ia, Rukia Kuchiki, tujuh belas tahun, yatim piatu. Tengah berbaring santai dengan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya tak lebih dari dua minggu di kamar asrama sekolahnya yang notabene hanya dihuni oleh perempuan.

Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat walau ia tak merasakan langsung tatapan tajam Ichigo. Dari balik punggungnya, ia tahu Ichigo masih menatapnya. Entah bagian mana tepatnya yang ditatap, semakin lama wajahnya semakin panas, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Mungkin jika berlangsung lebih lama, ia akan tak sadarkan diri. "Hey, kau yang aneh. Jangan bilang aku konyol hanya karena aku ingin melihatmu."

Kata-kata yang berusan keluar dari bibir tipis Ichigo membuat jantungnya sejenak berhenti. Pendengarannya menajam dan otaknya mencerna pelan suku kata per suku kata yang masuk melalui syaraf dari telinga menuju otaknya. Dan satu detik kemudian, ia bertemu dengan kegelapan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's PoV<strong>

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat tubuh mungil di hadapannya menegang dan tak merespon kata-katanya. Sedikit ragu, diangkatnya sebelah tangan dan mengguncang pelan bahu kiri Rukia. "Hey, Rukia…"

Ketika menyadari gadis di hadapannya menjadi semakin aneh, ia membalikkan tubuh Rukia hingga berbaring di punggung dan bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Satu tangan tertahan di depan bibirnya untuk menahan tawa ketika melihat Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah memerah. Pikirannya melompat terbuai perasaan senang yang lama tak ia rasakan. Sedikit merasa aneh karena sering tersenyum bila berada dekat dengan Rukia, ia mulai bertanya mengenai kewarasannya.

Ia kembali merasakan perasaan seperti ini setelah puluhan tahun berusaha melupakan kejadian terakhir yang membuatnya sakit dan terluka dalam. Baginya, ini bukan sesuatu yang baru ataupun lama. Ia hanya tak mampu berpikir apa ia sanggup untuk menjalaninya lagi. Semakin lama ia pikirkan, sakit kepalanya mulai datang lagi dan ia membenci hal itu.

Bayangan senyum itu lagi-lagi melintas dan ia terduduk tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya gemetar ketika ia sandarkan kedua siku pada lututnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk membantu mengambil nafas dan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Ia berusaha menahan senggukan yang mengikat tenggorokannya dan dengan cepat mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir pelan.

Lagi-lagi emosinya tak terkontrol. Entah apa kaitannya, ia sering melihat bayangan masa lalu ketika berada di samping Rukia. Ia melihat Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri dari ujung matanya. Hatinya seperti digenggam erat dan hancur menyisakan debu ketika pikiran untuk meninggalkan gadis itu terlintas di otaknya.

Dengan masih menatap biru-violet yang tertutup kelopak, ia mendekat dan menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia baringkan di sebelah kepala Rukia. Tubuhnya berbaring pada bagian samping dan tangannya mulai mengusap pelan kulit wajah Rukia. Ia merasa lebih tenang ketika ia bisa merasakan kulit Rukia di ujung jemarinya. Jari yang masih bergetar itu bergerak mengikuti kontur wajah mungil hingga terhenti sejenak di kelopak yang menutupi biru-violet, bergerak kembali untuk menyingkap poni keras kepala yang kembali ke tempatnya walau disingkirkan sesering apapun.

Ia sadar wajahnya semakin mendekat. Wangi parfum samar terlintas di hidungnya sejenak dan ia hirup dalam, tak membiarkan wangi itu hilang begitu saja. Pikirannya mati, ia hanya mengikuti ke arah mana tindakannya akan berujung. Tangannya menangkup pipi kemerahan dan bibirnya dengan ragu menyentuh ujung mata Rukia. Sedikit menjauh, ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di tempat yang sama sambil menutup mata, berusaha merekam tiap detik yang ia rasakan.

Walau ia tahu kini biru-violet kembali menampakkan diri, ia tak ingin membuka matanya dan hanya menempelkan dahinya di samping kepala Rukia. Salah satu tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah Rukia hanya mengelus pelan dengan membentuk pola lingkaran kecil. "I-Ichigo…!"

"Shhh… jangan bergerak. Sebentar saja." Tak mempedulikan pikirannya yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia melingkarkan tangannya yang tadi menangkup pipi Rukia untuk bersandar di pinggang mungilnya. Ia hirup dalam wangi rambut Rukia yang tajam di penciumannya dan ia dekatkan tubuh Rukia pada tubuhnya hingga benar-benar berada di pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Ia menatap keluar jendela ketika Rukia menutup pintu dari arah luar. Matanya tak bergerak ketika menangkap pergerakan daun di luar yang tertiup angin pelan. Pikirannya kosong dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan yang baru ia lakukan. Tindakan yang menurutnya terlalu riskan dan di luar kendali. Dan sekarang ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah menyerah pada hatinya untuk mengambil alih kendali dirinya. Kedua alisnya berkerut makin dalam menyadari masalah apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Jika ia mengacaukan hal ini, ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan lebih jauh.<p>

Berdiri pelan dari tempat tidur Rukia yang berantakan, ia menghampiri jendela dan menggesernya. Angin berhembus masuk sambil membawa aroma tanah basah ke penciumannya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk sedikit menikmati. Dibukanya kedua mata secara perlahan dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Jendela kamar Rukia dibiarkannya terbuka lebar.

* * *

><p>Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan tangan yang terkubur di saku celana. Tudung jaketnya ia pakai untuk menghindari tatapan mencurigakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan sambil menendang batu kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Karena terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah kerikil yang menggelinding tak tentu arah, ia hanya menggumam pelan kata 'maaf' ketika bahunya menyenggol tubuh seseorang. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa tahu orang yang barusan ia senggol berhenti dan menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.<p>

Ia mendongak ke atas ketika kedua matanya tertumbuk pada akar pohon yang timbul ke atas tanah. Dari matanya yang menyipit, ia melihat dedaunan yang bergerak ritmis mengikuti angin dan sinar matahari menembus celah tipis yang terbentuk. Bayangan gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam yang tengah tertawa sambil memegang buku terpampang di hadapannya. Saking jelasnya, kedua amber sampai terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Tangannya menggenggam baju depan, tepat di atas jantungnya ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tudung kepalanya terbuka akibat tertiup angin dan keringat dingin terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang menegang. Ia membalikkan kepalanya perlahan dan kedua matanya melebar mendapati siluet seseorang dengan tangan menggenggam pistol yang tertuju ke arahnya. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, suara tembakan yang diredam itu mendesis kuat di telinganya. Ia terjatuh di salah satu lututnya ketika rasa panas dirasakannya melebur kulit dan daging betis kanannya. Ia bisa melihat serpihan tubuhnya yang menjuntai dan darah yang keluar cepat.

Cairan asam mulai menjalar di sekitar lukanya dan ia mulai merasakan sakit. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit dan teriakan yang ingin melesak dari tenggorokannya. Siluet tadi kembali mengangkat tangan berpistolnya dan bersiap menarik pelatuk. Amber yang terlatih di medan perang sedikit menjadi kegunaan bagi dirinya di saat seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan siluet orang tadi yang hanya menatap ke arah ia menghilang sambil menurunkan tangan berpistolnya.

* * *

><p>Nafasnya berasa terlalu cepat dan pendek, akibat terlalu lama tak merasakan lelah seperti ini. Kepalanya bersandar pada dinding kusam stasiun lama, sedangkan kakinya yang terluka ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia hanya butuh beberapa jam istirahat untuk memulihkan luka di kakinya. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam ketika rasa berat dirasakannya mulai menggelayuti kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya ia biarkan rileks dan menyerah pada kegelapan yang datang tak lama setelah matanya terpejam.<p>

Bayangan yang ia lihat bukan seorang wanita yang tersenyum dengan pedang tertusuk, melainkan senyum manis dari gadis bermata biru-violet yang baru-baru ini ditemuinya.

* * *

><p>Ia membuka mata perlahan ketika ia menyadari punggungnya terasa sakit. Keringat dingin masih keluar perlahan di dahinya dan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan masih ada. Ia sama sekali tak merasa tenang walau telah memejamkan mata selama beberapa jam hingga matahari telah menghilang. Ketika ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya, rasa sakit telah menghilang sama sekali dan menyisakan lubang besar pada celana panjang hitamnya serta darah yang mengering di sekitar lubang itu.<p>

Ia duduk dengan mengubur wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Diambilnya nafas panjang guna menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak kuat. Ketika dirasakan tubuhnya mulai sedikit tenang, pikirannya tertuju pada siluet yang tadi menyerangnya di pagi buta.

Kejadian ini sama sekali tak diduganya. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _'undying'_ lebih mendekati tidak ada, Rukia tak termasuk. Jika apa yang diasumsikannya benar, Rukia tak mungkin bercerita pada siapapun setelah pengakuan _'aku-tak-butuh-teman'_ yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lagipula yang ia tahu, temannya sesama _'undying'_ sudah tak ada. Entah itu saat atau sesudah perang, ia yakin bahwa tak ada satupun yang berhasil lolos dari operasi itu selain dirinya.

Semua kisah harus berakhir tragis bagi mereka yang memegang julukan 'undying.' Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin itu terjadi pada dirinya. Tentu ada niatan dari dirinya untuk segera mati setelah terlalu lama hidup dalam kebosanan. Ia hanya tak mau melihat orang lain mati, sedangkan dirinya dibiarkan hidup untuk menjadi saksi atas kepergian semua orang. Ia hanya berpikir, mungkin ini harga yang harus ia tebus setelah menghabisi nyawa sejak ia masih dalam usia bermain.

Rasa muak dan jijik mulai timbul dalam dirinya. Ia merasa begitu kotor setelah mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya puluhan tahun lalu. Ia heran bagaimana bisa ia bertahan selama ini tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Pikirannya mulai melayang ketika wajah manis Rukia kembali singgah. Ia menggenggam erat rambutnya sambil menggumam pelan nama Rukia berulang kali. Gambaran-gambaran buruk mulai memenuhi kepalanya ketika ia mengingat Rukia. Ia tak ingin semua itu terjadi padanya. Tidak selama ia masih hidup untuk mencegah itu semua terjadi.

Setelah lama berpikir jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, ia hanya menemui jalan buntu. Satu-satunya jalan yang menjamin, menghilang dari kehidupan Kuchiki Rukia.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan apa yang baru saja ia putuskan. Baru sebentar ia merasa sedikit bahagia, dengan kejam dan tanpa aba-aba, rasa itu dirampas darinya dan meninggalkannya dalam jurang emosi yang terlalu dalam. Lagi. Kepalanya serasa dihantam kuat ketika ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit dari luka yang kembali membuka. Luka yang butuh puluhan tahun baginya untuk sekadar mengalihkan perhatian, dan dengan satu jentikan jari, ia merasa tak berdaya menghadapinya untuk kedua kali, apalagi rasa sakit kali ini lebih terasa daripada yang dulu ia alami.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan kedua tangan. ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu hanya berusaha untuk membuat Rukia tetap aman. Selama senyum manis itu masih terpampang di wajah mungilnya, ia tak keberatan untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>"Anda telah kembali, komandan." Orang itu sama sekali tak menjawab bawahannya. Ia hanya menatap lurus dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap dengan dagu yang dinaikkan, sedikit mengeluarkan aura diktator dan arogan ketika para bawahannya berhenti dan memberi hormat ke arahnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjang satu emosipun. Ia merasa kesal, tapi ia dengan sempurna menutupinya hingga tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.<p>

Suara langkah kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit berwarna coklat tua menggema di koridor. Ia melewati beberapa petinggi yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kedua tangannya sedikit terlihat dari balik mantel hitam yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahu dan punggungnya. Ketika mendekati pintu mahoni kembar di ujung koridor, ia mengangkat salah satu tangan dan meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam dari saku mantelnya. Dengan sedikit merapikan rambut yang tadinya ia sampirkan ke belakang, ia memakai kacamatanya dan mulai menaruh senyum kecil ketika mendengar suara dari dalam dan tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu.

Ia masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar dengan perabotan kualitas tinggi. Di hadapannya, di balik meja kantor yang dipoles licin duduk seorang pria dengan janggut panjang berwarna putih. Ia melihat kedua mata orang tua itu sama sekali tak terbuka seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan santai di atas tongkat panjang. "Bagaimana, komandan?"

Dengan senyum kecil, orang itu berkata, "aku telah menemukannya."


End file.
